


Twilight Revelations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February 2021, Introspection, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, References to Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She is a powerful little witch; her Light magic is some of the strongest you've ever encountered.  If only you could save her from the Dark magic overpowering her…
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Twilight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 01 February 2021  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for: Femslash February 2021  
> Prompts: sunsets/sleeping/shadows  
> Summary: She is a powerful little witch; her Light magic is some of the strongest you've ever encountered. If only you could save her from the Dark magic overpowering her…  
> Spoilers: Pre-canon missing scene taking place during the ep 01x02 flashback events in the Enchanted Forest before Regina stole the Dark Curse back from Maleficent. Everything we know about this characters is still in play.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I wasn't expecting to go this introspective and angsty, tbh, but I'm not surprised by what happened here. I haven't touched on Mal's POV for the details of what's touched on here, so I'm actually glad she stepped up to bat on this one. And yes, there is a veiled reference to my longstanding theory that Regina has DID and the Evil Queen is her co-conscious alter [or one of them, the main one]. Also? I don't play in 2nd POV nearly often enough, so that was a lovely surprise in and of itself.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, but if you find something I missed, please kindly let me know?

You should wake her.

The two of you don't have much time left together before she needs to be on her way again, leaving you alone with your beloved Lilitu and the shadows that haunt you. No one comes here anymore, no one but your little queen. 

And she is less and less herself with each visit. You can see it in how she carries herself, how she dresses, how she acts; you can feel it in how thin she is and how she trembles when you hold her, body quivering like a wee frightened kitten in your embrace; you can hear it in the tremulous quaver threading its way through the bluster and bravado of her voice. It reminds you of a perfect blend of the three abusers that have trained her so well to appear impervious to the world around her: hurt others before they can hurt you.

But not with you. Never with you. 

Oh, when she first arrives, she is all audacious rage and grandeur, but the moment her poor battered heart realizes she is truly safe within the walls of the Forbidden Fortress, it's as if she becomes another person entirely. This sweet, playful kitten comes out, and your inner dragon wants nothing more than to protect her at all costs for the rest of eternity. You would raze entire kingdoms just to take out a single person who has harmed that fragile, sweet soul she tries so hard to bury behind the Evil Queen.

But she will never let you. And so you impotently rage into the night, destroy vast swathes of the forest surrounding your stronghold, and then painstakingly replant every living thing whose life you ended in your wrathfully wasteful destruction. Because, even if she outwardly says otherwise, the sweet kitten hidden in those dark, soulful eyes is the reason you can no longer take any life that isn't for sustenance or self-defense.

She, of course, and the stirring of what you think will be the first viable egg you've been able to lay in the entirety of your fertile years. She is a powerful little witch; her Light magic is some of the strongest you've ever encountered. If only you could save her from the Dark magic overpowering her…

The sun is starting to set. She always loves to watch the sunset from the uppermost parapet with you, waiting until the moon rises to herald in the velvety silence of night to surround you both. The new moon is in two nights' time. You can fly tonight without detection. Perhaps a long flight will help to ease the tension still plaguing her so. You need her to be fully relaxed, void of the Evil Queen's harsh acidity in order for her to sense what you have been for these last several weeks.

She may have poisoned her own womb, but she healed yours. 

Hopefully this revelation will heal her fractured soul, as well.

Your eggling will need both mothers to survive.


End file.
